


Unexpected coachsurfing

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You travel to New York but you screw your airbnb booking, so you have two choices. The first one is spending the whole night on the streets alone. The second one is accepting the kind, utterly handsome stranger’s offer and stay at his place…





	Unexpected coachsurfing

I was standing in front of the door with a shocked expression on my face, amazed at how I’d screwed this up. How I’d managed to mix up the dates? I looked down to my phone, to check my AirBnb account once again. My booking was there… Only the date was wrong; It started from tomorrow. I covered my face with my palms and walked out to the street. Alright, so I’m here, in New York at 6:30pm and I need to find a place to sleep very quick! I was lucky I found some wifi, so I could check couch surfing websites for something cheap.

It was an hour ago that I sat down on the bench in front of the McDonald’s but except for my growing hunger nothing has changed.

‘I just give up!’ I sighed and covered my face in my palms. ‘I’m gonna sleep under a bridge.’ I jumped up from the bench pulling my backpack with me to find a suitable bridge to sleep under. I was scared… I was really scared and angry at myself. I was all alone in city I have never been to before, with only a backpack and a dying battery. 34%… Awesome. I slip it into my pocket and thread my fingers into my hair.

‘Are you lost? Do you need help?’ A stranger is standing next to me, looking down at me curiously.

I open my mouth to answer him, but I have no idea what to say. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Is everything alright?’ He asks again with a concerned look on his face, raising his brows.

I give him a tired, sad look before answering. ‘I screwed up my booking and I don’t have a place to sleep tonight, I have no idea where to go. I tried to book something else but everything is full!’

He doesn’t say anything, just looks at me with a worried expression. He bites and licks his lips before asking me.

‘Is this your first time here?’

‘Yeah.’ I nod and quickly give him a once over. ‘I’ve lived in Colorado now for a year.’ I add before glancing over longingly to the bottle of water in his hands. I’m so thirsty I would kill for that bottle.

He raises the bottle and looks at me with his steel blue eyes. ‘Would like some?’ I nod. ‘I just bought it, you can have it if you’d like.’

I grab the water and drink it. The whole of it. He is watching me, chuckling..

‘Okay… I didn’t expect this,’ He admits as I finish the bottle and glance at him in a bit of embarrassed.

‘I- I’m- You’re a life saver, Thank you!’ That’s all I could think to say, my cheeks warming from my blush. Maybe I got carried away…

‘You’re welcome,’’ He laughs and reaches out. ‘Sebastian.’

‘Y/N,’ I shake his hand and I only hope my voice isn’t wavering, his touch making me feel a bit uncomfortable. Also, his name… Sebastian… it caused a tingle to run through me which was unusual..

‘Are you from Europe?’ He asked easily while started to walk down on the street. I followed him carrying my backpack, tightening the grip on it.

‘I am. I live in Colorado right now, I’m staying here for a year, but I’m from Central-Europe,’ I wasn’t bothered telling him the actual name of my country. It’s a small, not too rich country, I hardly doubt he’d know where it is.

‘Central-Europe?’ His voice is interested. I look up at him, and see curiosity and a bit of excitement in his eyes. ‘Where exactly?’ His question doesn’t surprise me, and I’m already preparing to give him the long explanation about my country even before mentioning it’s name.

‘I’m from Hungary, It’s next to Austria and-’

‘I know where it is,’ He says calmly. ‘I’m from Romania.’   
We both laugh as we realise how odd this situation is. How unlikely it is to actually meet someone so far from your home, who comes from almost the same place you do.

‘Oh! But you’re living here now, aren’t you?’ I turn left on the street, following him even if I have no idea where are we going. ‘I mean, the accent- you have an American accent.’

He laughs and smiles at me, biting his lip again.

‘Yeah, I have lived here for a while now,’ Sebastian stops and I look at him confused. ‘I mean right here.’ He points to the building behind me. It looks expensive.

‘Wow!’ That’s all I can think to say. ‘It looks nice!’ I turn back to him looking him up and down, trying to guess his job. He’s wearing comfy training clothes, sneakers and a baseball cap. The brand of his clothes should have rung a bell, but I didn’t really care.

‘Thanks!’ Sebastian grinned as he realised how surprised I was, and oh, that cheeky little grin…

‘It’s- I was thinking, you could stay if you would like to. There is enough space for you, I have food,’ He opened his arms and shrugged his shoulders. ‘I couldn’t sleep with myself tonight knowing you are out here, alone, and I could have helped.’

I was confused and his explanation didn’t help to clear anything up for me., There was only one reason I could think of that he’d do this so willingly..   
‘Are you offering place to coach surfers too?’

‘No, I don’t. It’s only for you, just for tonight.’ He replied quickly than pulled his hand to cover his mouth, as he realized how weird it was, what he just said. I was laughing; however I wasn’t sure if it was what he said or how he reacted.

‘Only for me…’ I teased him looking at the blue eyes playfully.

‘Yes, but I didn’t mean it like that, I’m not like… I’m not a creep I swear, I just want to help.’ He tried to save it, but it was useless. I already decided. I had three choices. The first one was accepting his offer and stay the night at his flat, safe. The second one was also accepting his offer, but turning out he is a creep and want something more than chatting. The third one was stay out here, risking getting robbed or raped.

‘Alright, thank you, I think I’m staying.’ Sebastian smiled at me happily and opened the door.

He lived somewhere near to the top, the view was fantastic, and his place was beautiful.

I quickly occupied the shower and changed my clothes for something more comfortable. I made some dinner for us, at least I could return his favour a little. We were chatting about everything from Europe, and our first languages to his job and my new experiences in Colorado. Sebastian was such a sweet guy, very open-minded and patient, and even now when I wasn’t so stressed and panicked I could realize how utterly handsome he was. I run my gaze through his face, his steel blue eyes and thin lips, he was gorgeous. The more time we spent together the more times I tried to make him laugh, because I loved it. He sounded sweet and his smile was adorable. As he tried to keep up soon enough we both just laughed at each other without even saying a thing. He was a dork. I was so glad meeting him, I couldn’t thank him enough, however he assured me every time that the dinner I cooked was more than enough.

When I first looked at the clock it was almost midnight, time flies.

‘I think we should play a game!’ He suggested and looked at me waiting for my answer.

‘Alright, what do you want to play?’ I turned my head around to find some board games or PlayStation in his living room, but I found nothing.

‘I know, it’s childish, but Truth or truth would be fun.’ He laughed, and I raised a brow. Does he really want to do this?

‘It is childish.’ I agreed and laid down on the soft carpet. ‘If you want to ask me about my sexual adventures, then go ahead! We don’t need to play that game, I’ll be honest with you.’ I shrugged my shoulder and looked him in the eye. He was surprised opening his mouth to say something then closed it, changing his mind. ‘What would you like to know?’ I asked innocently biting my lips. His eyes widened and took a shark breath.

He shook his head and looked aside. ‘I didn’t have anything particular in my mind. I was thinking, you know we will probably never see each other again, so why not.’ He was just too sweet, nervously licking his lips. He has done that like a thousand times before and it made me crazy. I also noticed how he looked at me when he thought I’m not paying attention. His gaze was all over on my body, my tits, my legs and now I pretty clearly could see the restrained lust in his eyes.

‘You know we don’t have to do this game to play.’ I purred and crawled in front of him resting my hands in my lap. He reached out for me and pulled me next to himself on the couch. I was already breathing heavily as he leaned closer, sliding his palm on my cheeks.

‘And you, you know you don’t have to do this just because I let you stay here.’ He murmured while his blue gaze fell on my lips and he parted his. I leaned into his touch, to his warm palm and kissed the tip of his fingers. My hand raised to brush it against his neck, pulling him even closer.

‘Sebastian, could you please just stop thinking for a second?’ The words were whispered right onto his mouth, and I was only inches away from him.”

‘I don’t want to do unspeakable things to you…’

‘You really should!’ I was so done, so did he.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me longingly. I parted my lips for the hot feeling on my mouth giving him space to slid inside of my mouth. Oh, my! He exactly knew what he was doing, and he did it just right. I moaned into his lips when he bit my bottom lip. I loved kissing him, it was intoxicating and he just used enough teeth and tongue to make me crazy.

His hands slid on the side on my body and pulled me onto his lap. I kept kissing him, running my fingers through his hair, pressing my breasts to his chest.

‘You are ridiculously beautiful.’ He moaned when we parted for second, just enough time for removing my shirt. I smiled against his lips and rubbed my lap to his. He immediately grabbed them and pulled me even closer, pressing our body together. His hands traced down on my spine, and back up on my stomach to reach and cup my breasts. He sighed and bit my lips.

He removed my bra and I got rid of his shirt. Fuck. His body was truly something. I run through my fingers on his abs, his sides, his shoulders and finally grabbed his arms.

“To the bedroom… now!’ He commanded, voice low by desire. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my butt and lifted me, to carry to his bedroom.

I landed between the soft pillows and before I could have done anything he kneeled between my thighs. Seb reached out tracing his fingers all around my stomach, then moved closer and closer to my tits.

“God, you are gorgeous!” He whispered and hovered above my body to rub his hard cock through his jeans to me. I grinned at him and pulled down for a tender kiss. My hands were exploring his wide back, his arms and his abs. I needed him so bad. My trembling fingers were playing with his belt while he was playing with my breasts. I moaned quietly as he sucked one nipple between his hot lips, just at the same time when he tweaked the other one gently with his fingers. He was doing this changing between my tits until I was nothing more than a trembling mess, panting under him. I was out of breath and my everything felt like jelly.

Finally, he let me rest a little and moved down to my thighs spreading his fingers on my skin. I was wearing some comfy shorts so he could easily move it to the side to stroke his thumb on my clit. I was wet… I knew it, I could feel the wet patch on my panties. I shuddered and arched my back as he touched me and kept going with it, removing both my panties and shorts from the way. I used my feet to slide down his pants when he leaned back to me for a kiss. I could hear him doing something and making some noise and I was hoping he searched for a condom.

He sighed when he found it, placing it on my stomach until he got naked. I couldn’t resist the urge to lick his precum from the tip of his cock before rolling the rubber down on his length.

God, he was blessed.

I felt the soft sheets against my back as he pushed me into the mattress and bit my shoulder. It’s going to leave a mark.

He pressed against my folds and immediately entered me.

‘Fuck, Seb!’ I groaned when felt him deep inside of my body. He started to thrust without any warning but I didn’t mind. He brought his mouth to my neck sucking and kissing it to muffle his groans. I tried to restrain my voice but it seemed impossible, he was pretty talented. My whole body was trembling and moving against his trying to keep up the pace. I lift my hips a bit and he brushed against my sweet spot once, twice…

‘Sebastian… Please, make me… please…’ I didn’t care about I didn’t make any sense, all I wanted was more of him and some release finally. He brought me to orgasm very quick, it shuttered my everything making me cry out his name and leaving long scratch marks on his back. He didn’t last long either. He bit my shoulder when coming and I could feel him pulsing inside of me as he did. It was too hot, his voice, his skin on mine and the feeling of him spilling inside of me. I couldn’t help myself I came again.

After the intensive feeling was gone he laid on top of me, panting and grinning. That smile was so sweet, so adorable.

‘I know it’s bad but I want to go down on you’ I laughed when he rolled next to me covering his eyes with his arm.

‘How is it bad?’ Ha laughed.

‘I don’t know, but fuck, I want to do this with you all night long.’ I admitted slightly blushing kissing his shoulder gently.

‘Let me go down on you first, then you can have me as many times as you want, I won’t resist.’ He kissed me, it’s furious and demanding.

‘Maybe I should cancel my booking then.’ He looks me in the eye with those blue ones, a bit surprised but happy. ‘You could be my guide during the day and then we could come here and I could be all yours during the night.

‘You definitely should cancel that booking.’ He nods pressing against my lips tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
